wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tygrysia Gwiazda
Tygrysia Gwiazda ('''ang. '''Tigerstar) – dawniej wojownik, potem zastępca w Klanie Pioruna, póki jego zdrada nie wydała się. Po wygnaniu został włóczęgą, a następnie przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Gdy Bicz zabił go w "Czarnej Godzinie", trafił do Mrocznej Puszczy. Obecnie jego duch również nie żyje; został zabity po raz drugi w "Ostatniej nadziei" przez Ognistą Gwiazdę. Wygląd Tygrysia Gwiazda to potężnyWyjawione w "Zachodzie słońca", strona 17, silnie umięśnionyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 63, wysokiWyjawione w "Bitwach Klanów", strona 108, ciężkiWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 17, ciemnobrązowy pręgowany kocurWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", spis Klanów o wielkim łbie oraz masywnym ciele. Ma gęstą sierśćWyjawione w "Ciszy przed burzą", strona 222, wyjątkowo ostreWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 65 i długie pazury u przednich łap, szeroką pierśWyjawione w "Furii Tygrysiego Pazura", strona 36 i ramionaWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", strona 20. Jego oczy są jasneWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 154, szerokieWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 242 i bursztynoweWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 71. Jedno jego ucho ma klinowe nacięcie blisko czubka i grubą bliznę na nosieWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 64. Futro ma krzyżowane wieloma bitewnymi bliznami. Ma on również ostre zębyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 60. Historia Tygrysia Gwiazda urodził się jako Tygrysek w Klanie Pioruna, będąc synem Sosnowej Gwiazdy i Lamparciej Stopy. On i jego siostry, Mgiełka i Nocka, rodzą się bardzo słabe i niestety umierają. Jego ojciec odchodzi z klanu, by zostać pieszczochem i odwraca się od klanowiczów. Kiedy nadeszła jego pora zostania uczniem, Tygrysia Łapa otrzymuje na mentora Ostowego Pazura, który zaraża go swoją ambicją i chęcią do zostania przywódcą. Wkrótce zostaje wojownikiem, otrzymując imię Tygrysi Pazur. Jest głodny na przywództwo i morduje zastępce swoje klanu, Rudego Ogona, będąc pewny że zostanie wybrany na jego miejsce. Błękitna Gwiazda jednak na miejsce Rudego Ogona mianuje Lwie Serce. Ten jednak umiera w walce z Klanem Cienia, a jego miejsce zajmuje Tygrysi Pazur. Uczeń kocura, Krucza Łapa, który był świadkiem śmierci szylkretowego kocura, jest przerażony tym i obawia się o dalsze lody Klanu Pioruna. Ostatecznie intrygi Tygrysiego Pazura wychodzą na jaw, kiedy to ten przeprowadza atak na obóz Klanu Pioruna z włóczęgami Złamanej Gwiazdy. Wtedy sam w tym zamieszaniu podejmuje się próby zamordowania przywódczyni, jednak zostaje to udaremnione przez Ogniste Serce. Obejmuje przywództwo w Klanie Cienia jako Tygrysia Gwiazda. Łączy on Klan Cienia i Klan Rzeki, tworząc Klan Tygrysa, a później podejmuje się współpracy z Klanem Krwi, aby przejąć władzę nad lasem. Zostaje jednak zabity przez Bicza. Tygrysia Gwiazda trafia wtedy do Mrocznej Puszczy, gdzie szkoli swoich synów, Jeżynowego Pazura i Jastrzębiego Mroza, aby dokończyli to, co on zaczął. Wraz z innymi członkami Mrocznej Puszczy szkolą koty ze wszystkich klanów i doprowadzają do Wielkiej Bitwy. W trakcie bitwy, walczy z Ognistą Gwiazdą. Przywódca Klanu Pioruna pokonuje jednak swojego odwiecznego wroga, a jego duch umiera na zawsze. Fabuła Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w dzicz Tygrysi Pazur uczestniczy w bitwie przeciwko patrolowi Klanu Rzeki, na którego czele stal Dębowe Serce, o przejęcie Słonecznych Skał. W środku bitwy przygniata Dębowe Serce do ziemi i mówi kotom Klanu Rzeki, by opuściły terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Dębowe Serce odpowiada, że po tej nocy, Słoneczne Skały będą tylko kolejnym terenem polowań na terytorium Klanu Rzeki. Nieznany kot krzyczy, że przybywa więcej wojowników Klanu Rzeki, przez co Tygrysi Pazur jest świadkiem, jak koty wychodzą z wody. Tygrysi Pazur wpatruje się w Dębowe Serce i stwierdza, że koty mogą pływać niczym wydry, ale nie należą do lasu. Gdy Mysie Futro desperacko woła o pomoc, Tygrysi Pazur przychodzi jej z pomocą i powala wojownika Klanu Rzeki, który ją przygwoździł, każąc jej uciekać. Wojownik odwraca się do niego, zabliźniając nos brązowego kocura. Kłóci się z zastępcą klanu, Rudym Ogonem, gdy mówi Tygrysiemu Pazurowi, że powinni się wycofać. Wojownik waha się, zanim wykonuje polecenie zastępcy i wracają do lasu. Po tym, jak Rdzawy, pieszczoch domowy, spotyka patrol Błękitnej Gwiazdy, Lwie Serce stwierdza, że nie powinni marnować więcej czasu, ponieważ muszą dołączyć do patrolu Tygrysiego Pazura póki księżyc jest wysoko. Zastanawiałby się, gdzie są. Szara Łapa krótko o nim wspomina, gdy Krucza Łapa powraca sam z patrolu Tygrysiego Pazura i Rudego Ogona, kiedy byli w okolicach Słonecznych Skał. Nieco później wojownik wraca do obozu z ciałem zastępcy. Twierdzi, że Dębowe Serce zabił Rudego Ogona, a Tygrysi Pazur pomścił śmierć Rudego Ogona zabijając zastępcę Klanu Rzeki, gdy tak naprawdę Rudy Ogon został zamordowany przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Kocur miał nadzieję, że zostanie zastępcą po kocurze, ale Lwie Serce został kolejnym zastępcą. Kiedy Rdzawy dołącza do Klanu Pioruna, Tygrysi Pazur podkreśla, że jest zainteresowany trenowaniem pieszczocha, jeśli zostanie on uczniem. Później, podczas oceny polowania Ognistej Łapy, Szarej Łapy i Kruczej Łapy, obserwuje ich wszystkich i widzi, jak Ognista Łapa rozmawia z Łatkiem. Kiedy koty wracają do obozu, zgłasza tą sytuację Błękitnej Gwieździe. Tygrysi Pazur towarzyszy Błękitnej Gwieździe i trójce uczniom w drodze do Księżycowego Kamienia. Ucieka sprzed kamienia, zanim przywódczyni dzieli języki z Klanem Gwiazdy. Kiedy szczury atakują koty, uważa, że Jęczmień wpędził ich w pułapkę, aby zabić Błękitną Gwiazdę. Następnie pyta przywódczynię, ile pozostało jej żyć, a ona odpowiada, że pozostały jej cztery życia, choć w rzeczywistości pozostały jej tylko dwa. Tygrysi Pazur zaczyna rozpowszechniać złośliwe pogłoski o Kruczej Łapie, twierdząc, że jest zdrajcą. Jest to próba zniechęcenia klanu do Kruczej Łapy, gdyż Tygrysi Pazur wie, że uczeń był świadkiem morderstwa Rudego Ogona i w ten sposób, chce powstrzymać go od wyjawienia prawdy. Po bitwie z Klanem Cienia, Lwie Serce, który zostaje zastępcą po Rudym Ogonie, umiera, a Błękitna Gwiazda mianuje Tygrysiego Pazura nowym zastępcą. Kocur wydaje się być na chwilę zdenerwowany, gdy Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa mówią, że Krucza Łapa został zabity w lesie, co nie jest prawdą. Mówi jednak do klanu, iż czarny uczeń mógłby być świetnym wojownikiem. Kiedy Ognista Łapa zostaje wojownikiem, przyjmując imię Ogniste Serce, młody wojownik spogląda na zastępcę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobił sobie wroga z zastępcy klanu. Uważa, że bez względu na to, jakie wyzwania zostaną postawione pomiędzy nim a zastępcą, on im podoła. Ogień i lód Tygrysi Pazur zastawia pułapkę na Błękitną Gwiazdę przy Drodze Grzmotu, podczas gdy kotka choruje na zielony kaszel. Mimo, że przywódczyni polecono pozostać w obozie, Rozżarzona Łapa idzie zamiast przywódczyni. Zostaje potrącona przez potwora, który dotkliwie okalecza jej nogę i uniemożliwiając jej zostanie wojownikiem. Gdy Chmurka bawi się kulką mchu, Tygrysi Pazur mruknął, że nie chciałby stracić tak cennej zabawki. Wygląda na to, że sam mówi o kociaku. Kiedy Klan Pioruna walczy z Klanem Rzeki, Tygrysi Pazur obserwuje, jak Ogniste Serce jest brutalnie atakowany przez zastępcę Klanu Rzeki, Lamparcie Futro, i nie próbuje mu pomóc. Później oskarża Ogniste Serce o brak lojalności za to, że pozwolił Srebrnemu Strumieniowi uciec. Las tajemnic Tygrysi Pazur podejrzewa, że Ogniste Serce zna prawdę o śmierci byłego zastępcy Klanu Pioruna. Aby prawda nie wyszła na jaw, próbuje zamordować Ogniste Serce, gdy Błękitna Gwiazda prosi Tygrysiego Pazura, by poprowadził patrol i odnalazł dobre przejście nie zalane przez powódź, aby ci mogli się udać na zgromadzenie. Zastępca rozkazuje wojownikowi przejść przez kruchą kłodę, mając nadzieję, że Ogniste Serce poślizgnie się, wpadnie do wody i utonie, co będzie wyglądało, na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Plan prawie poszedł po jego myśli, ale Długi Ogon, który został przydzielony do patrolu, ratuje Ogniste Serce w samą porę. Wojownik podejrzewa, że zastępca próbował go zamordować, ale Tygrysi Pazur wygląda tylko na lekko rozczarowanego. W obozie Tygrysi Pazur rozdziela patrole łowieckie i patrolujące. Wysyła rudego wojownika, aby ocenił zdolności jego ucznia, a gdy Ogniste Serce obserwuje Obłoczną Łapę, biały uczeń wszczyna alarm, że włóczędzy z Tygrysim Pazurem na czele zmierzają w kierunku obozu. Podejrzenia dotyczące kocura powracają do wojownika, gdy Tygrysi Pazur prowadzi włóczęgów do obozu i pozoruje walkę z nimi, kiedy w środku bitwy wymyka się do legowiska Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Tygrysi Pazur próbuje zamordować przywódczynię w jej legowisku, podczas gdy grupa włóczęgów i sojuszników Złamanego Ogona, których zorganizował, zaatakowała obóz Klanu Pioruna, mówiąc, że przywróci czasy świetności Klanu Pioruna. Planuje, by wyglądało to na atak włóczęgę, aby został przywódcą bez wahania. Wojownik atakuje go, a Tygrysi Pazur zostaje pokonany. Ogniste Serce następnie wyznaje klanowi wszystko, co wie o Tygrysim Pazurze, o tym, jak zabił Rudego Ogona i zwalił to na Dębowe Serce, i dwukrotnie próbował zabić Błękitną Gwiazdę. Wściekła przywódczyni skazuje go na banicję za jego intrygi. Kocur oferuje Ciemnej Prędze, Zakurzonej Skórze i Długiemu Ogonowi, jego największym zwolennikom, aby poszli za nim, ale wszyscy odrzucają jego ofertę. Zakurzona Skóra jest na niego wściekły, ponieważ rudy Ogon był jego mentorem i przyznaje, że chciał stać się jak Tygrysi Pazur, ale teraz, gdy zna prawdę, nie chce być jak on. Ciemna Pręga odwraca się od niego, ponieważ Tygrysi Pazur nigdy nie powiedział mu o swoich planach, a Długi Ogon odtrąca jego propozycję, ponieważ jest lojalny wobec Klanu Pioruna, a nie Tygrysiego Pazura. Cisza przed burzą Tygrysi Pazur i grupa włóczęgów atakują patrol, w którym byli Mysie Futro, Szybki Wiatr i Ciernista Łapa. Szybki Wiatr zostaje zabity, ale dwójka pozostałych kotów uciekają, by ostrzec klan. Kiedy Ogniste Serce się dowiaduje o tym, on, Biała Burza i Mysie Futro wracają po ciało Szybkiego Wiatru. Kiedy są na miejscu, widzą Białą Szyję stojącego nad ciałem wojownika. Ogniste Serce, myśląc, że to wojownik zabił Szybki Wiatr, goni go na Drogę Grzmotu, gdzie wojownika Klanu Cienia potrącił potwór. Jego spojrzenie w ostatnich chwilach wyjawia przerażenie, gdy widzi Tygrysiego Pazura niedaleko Ognistego Serca. Tygrysi Pazur jest zaatakowany z zaskoczenia przez Ogniste Serce, a włóczędzy przychodzą mu z pomocą. Następnie Szara Pręga przybywa z patrolem Klanu Rzeki i wypędza włóczęgów, wraz z Tygrysim Pazurem. Tuż przed ucieczką, ciemnobrązowy kocur ostrzega zastępcę klanu, że zabije tyle kotów Klanu Pioruna, ile będzie potrzeba. Na samym końcu książki kocu pojawia się na zgromadzeniu jako nowy przywódca Klanu Cienia, Tygrysia Gwiazda, ku zaskoczeniu każdego kota, zwłaszcza ku zaskoczeniu kotów Klanu Pioruna. Niebezpieczna ścieżka Tygrysia Gwiazda jest teraz nowym przywódcą Klanu Cienia, którego przybycie zapowiadał Klan Gwiazdy. Spotyka starszego Klanu Rzeki, Szarą Sadzawkę, w trakcie podróży na terytorium Klanu Rzeki, aby porozmawiać z Lamparcią Gwiazdą. Szara Sadzawka myli go z Dębowym Sercem, byłym zastępcą Klanu Rzeki, i mówi mu o dwóch kociakach z Klanu Pioruna, które przyjęła. Następnie Tygrysia Gwiazda wypytuje, kim były te dwa kociaki i kim była ich prawdziwa matka. Nagle kotka zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest Dębowym Sercem i zaskoczona cofa się w kierunku zbocza, w dół którego się ześlizguje uderzając głową o skałę. Przez tak silne uderzenie głową o skałę umiera. Podczas kolejnego zgromadzenia Tygrysia Gwiazda domaga się, aby Błękitna Gwiazda przekazała jego kociaki, Jeżynową Łapę i Brunatną Łapę Klanowi Cienia. Przywódczyni oznajmia, że tą decyzję chce przemyśleć i odpowiedź poda mu na kolejnym zgromadzeniu. Tygrysia Gwiazda, o dziwo, zgadza się. Kocur dokarmia sforę psów, które uciekły do lasu i osiedliły się w Wężowych Skałach. Ciągle dokarmia psy upolowanymi królikami i ostatecznie rozkłada ścieżkę z ciał martwych królików prowadzącą do obozu Klanu Pioruna. Zabija Brązowy Pysk i pozostawia jej ciało na końcu ścieżki, aby pozwolić psom posmakować krwi kota. Zawiera rozjem z Ciemną Pręgą i rozkazuje mu, aby przyprowadził mu jego kociaki, zanim sfora dotrze do obozu, ale wojownik zostaje powstrzymany przez Ogniste Serce. Kiedy Ogniste Setce prowadzi sforę psów w kierunku urwiska wąwozu, Tygrysia Gwiazda przyszpila go do ziemi. Przygotowuje się do zabicia zastępcy, ale psy go dogoniły. Przywódca uwalnia wroga i ucieka na drzewo, pozwalając przy przywódca sfory dopadł kocura. Jednak Ogniste Serce ratuje Błękitna Gwiazda atakując napastnika w bok, przez co ten uwalnia Ogniste Serce. Fragment klifu kruszy się, a pies wraz z kotem spadają do wąwozu i wpadają do wody. Błękitna Gwiazda zostaje uratowana z wody przez Mglistą Stopę i Kamienne Futro, którzy są jej kociakami. Tygrysia Gwiazda obserwuje, jak przywódczyni błaga dwójkę wojowników Klanu Rzeki o przebaczenie, ujawniając, że jest ich matką, o których mówił Szara Sadzawka. Na pysku kocura maluje się widoczne zdziwienie. Może to wnioskować, iż Tygrysia Gwiazda nie odgadł, że kotka była matką dwójki wojowników. Przed ucieczką obserwuje z boku, jak przywódczyni powoli umiera, pozostawiając Klan Pioruna pod panowaniem Ognistego Serca. Czarna godzina Tygrysia Gwiazda przejmuje panowanie również nad Klanem Rzeki, łącząc Klan Cienia i Klan Rzeki w jeden, Klan Tygrysa. Oznajmiając do dwóm pozostałym klanom, Wysoka Gwiazda mówi mu, że nie może nazwać klan od starożytnego klanu ze względu na jego chore ambicje. Chociaż kocur twierdzi, że dzieli władzę równo z Lamparcią Gwiazdą, w rzeczywistości to on przewodzi całym klanem. Podczas spotkania klanu, Tygrysia Gwiazda stara się zabić Kamienne Futro, Mglistą Stopę, Pierzastą Łapę i Burzową Łapę, ponieważ są pół krwi, oskarżając ich o bycie zdrajcami. Kamienne Futro zostaje zabity przez Czarną Stopę i Ciemną Pręgę, ale dwójka uczniów ucieka na terytorium Klanu Pioruna z mentorem kotki, Mglistą Stopą. Próbuje nakłonić Klan Wiatru do dołączenia do Klanu Tygrysa i brutalnie zabija Janowcową Łapę, syna Porannego Kwiatu, przed całym klanem, aby pokazać im, co się stanie, jeśli Klan Wiatru odmówi ostatecznie ofertę dołączenia do Klanu Tygrysa. Kocur przyprowadza Bicza i Klan Krwi, okrutną grupę włóczęgów z Miejsca Dwunożnych do lasu, aby przekonać Wysoką Gwiazdę i Ognistą Gwiazdę do poddania się jego przywództwu. Kiedy wciąż odmawiają, a nawet Jeżynowa Łapa odtrąca ojca, kocur rozkazuje Klanowi Krwi zaatakować pozostałe klany, ale nie wykonują jego rozkazu. Bicz mówi, że tylko on może rozkazywać Klanowi Krwi. Kiedy dwa koty stają naprzeciw siebie, Ognista Gwiazda rozpoczyna długą mowę o zdradzieckiej historii brązowego kocura. Wściekły przywódcę za ujawnienie tego wszystkim, tygrysia Gwiazda próbuje przekonać Bicza, aby rozkazała Klanowi Kri zaatakować pozostałe dwa klany. Bicz odmawia współpracy z Tygrysią Gwiazdą, mówiąc, że przemyślał to, co powiedział mu Ognista Gwiazda i oznajmia, że dzisiaj bitwy nie będzie. Teraz jeszcze bardziej wściekły przywódca Klanu Tygrysa atakuje Bicza, ale przywódca Klanu Krwi unika ataku i uderza go w ramię, powodując utratę równowagi i upadek na bok. Bicza zatapia wzmocnione zębami psów pazury w gardle Tygrysiej Gwiazdy i rozcina jego brzuch od gardła do ogona. Ta rana jest na tyle poważna, że nawet Klan Gwiazdy nie jest w stanie jej wyleczyć, a kocur traci wszystkie dziewięć żywotów, jedno życie po drugim. Nowa przepowiednia Blask gwiazd Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się we śnie Jeżynowego Pazura i ujawnia mu, że nie przebywa w Klanie Gwiazdy. Według niego istnieją tereny łowieckie, których nawet Klan Gwiazdy nie zna. Powiedziawszy to, obiecuje Jeżynowemu Pazurowi, że spotkają się ponownie. Zmierzch Liściasta Sadzawka ma zaskakujący sen, w którym Jastrzębi Mróz i Jeżynowy Pazur rozmawiają z Tygrysią Gwiazdą. Uważnie obserwuje, jak Jastrzębi Mróz zgadza się podążać śladami ojca, ale nie jest w stanie odczytać wyrazu z pyska Jeżynowego Pazura, ponieważ jego plecy są zwrócone w jej stronę. Zachód słońca Tygrysia Gwiazda nadal szkoli swoich synów, aby stali się potężnymi przywódcami. Jego plan zabicia Ognistej Gwiazdy nie spełnia się, ponieważ Jeżynowy Pazur odmawia odebrania pozostałych żywotów Ognistej Gwiazdy. Kocur zabija swojego przyrodniego brata i wybrał Wiewiórczy Lot, córkę Ognistej Gwiazdy, na swoją partnerkę. Nic nie wiadomo, co Tygrysia Gwiazda myśli o decyzji swojego syna, z wybraniem na swojego partnera kota spokrewnionego z Ognistą Gwiazdą. Potęga trójki Widzenie Tygrysia Gwiazda i Jastrzębi Mróz próbują przekonać Sójczą Łapę, by zagłębił się bardziej w Mroczną Puszczę, mówiąc mu, że mogą pokazać mu techniki walk prawdziwych wojowników. Wyraża również niezadowolenie z powodu, że Ostrokrzewiasta Łapa marnuje swój potencjał jako medyk. Kiedy próbują go zwabić, by poszedł z nimi, Sójcza Łapa używa swojej specjalnej umiejętności, by zbadać ich umysły, ale znajduje tylko mglistą ciemność maskującą ich emocje. Jednak zanim Sójcza Łapa zdoła ich wysłuchać, pojawia się Nakrapiany Liść i wyprowadza stamtąd Sójczą Łapę. Mroczna rzeka Kiedy Lwia Łapa opuszcza tunele, odnajduje Tygrysią Gwiazdę i jego syna Jastrzębiego Mroza. Dowiaduje się, że go obserwowali. Kocur zaczyna pokazywać Lwiej Łapie niektóre ze swoich ruchów bojowych. Kocurek zaczyna uczyć się od niego walczyć, a na koniec obiecuje, że jego ambicja, aby stać się wielkim wojownikiem, jest jedyną rzeczą w życiu, dla której warto żyć. Wyrzutek Tygrysia Gwiazda nadal uczy Lwią Łapę zakazanych ruchów bojowych, aby stał się lepszym wojownikiem. On i Jastrzębi Mróz nie mogą zobaczyć Lwiej Łapy, gdy uczeń walczy dla Plemienia. Długi Ogon opowiada Lodowatce, Liskowi i Lwiej Łapie o Tygrysiej Gwieździe i czuje się nieswojo, kiedy wspomina, że chciał być jak on. Mówi całej trójce, że zabiła o jego własna, chora ambicja, i gdyby czekał na przywództwo cierpliwie, byłby jednym z największych przywódców w lesie. Zaćmienie Tygrysia Gwiazda kontynuuje trening Lwiej Łapy wraz z Jastrzębim Mrozem. Kiedy Lwia Łapa mówi mu o przepowiedni, Kocur śmieje się i mówi, że to był tylko sen, a kocur jest zbyt wpatrzony w siebie. Powala go na ziemię, mówiąc uczniowie, że przepowiednia nie czyni go silnym, tylko sprawia, że potrzebuje więcej treningu. Lwia Łapa ciężko trenuje z nim, a kiedy Jastrzębi Mróz uderza go w bok, mówi, że nie możesz zakładać, że bitwa jest wygrana, chyba że jego przeciwnik jest martwy. Lwia Łapa jest wściekły, raniąc kocura i mówiąc, że jest nie do powstrzymania w bitwie, a Tygrysia Gwiazda nie dlatego, że zginął w bitwie. Przywódca atakuje swojego wnuka i mówi mu, że nie będzie to ostatni jego raz. Długie cienie Tygrysia Gwiazda nawiedza Lwi Płomień w jego snach, drwiąc z przepowiedni i jego obaw przed udaniem się do Klanu Wiatru, aby zdobyć bardzo potrzebną kocimiętkę na wypadek wybuchu zielonego kaszlu w Klanie Pioruna. Wschód słońca Lwi Płomień i Tygrysia Gwiazda walczą między sobą, a Tygrysia Gwiazda wyjawia, że przez cały czas wiedział, że nie jest spokrewniony z kocurek. Wściekli, walczą, a Lwi Płomień przyszpilił go do ziemi, ale nie walczy dalej, ponieważ Tygrysia Gwiazda już nie żyje i nie może zostać zabity ponownie. Zamiast tego odchodzi, a kocur nie wraca do jego snów. Omen gwiazd Czwarty uczeń Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się nad nowo narodzonymi kociakami Makowego Mrozu wraz ze Złamaną Gwiazdą i Jastrzębim Mrozem u jego boku. Później okazuje się, że weźmie udział w wielkiej bitwie między Klanem Gwiazdy, a Mroczną Puszczą. Lwi Płomień i Sójcze Pióro podejrzewają, że on, Jastrzębi Mróz i Złamana Gwiazda już zwerbowali Bryzową Skórę do bitwy i są dość niezadowoleni. Zanikające echa W prologu Tygrysia Gwiazda przerywa trening bojowy, gdy szczęki Jastrzębiego Mroza zaczynają się zaciskać na szyi Bryzowej Skóry. Po pochwaleniu syna za wspaniałe techniki, przywódca rozpoczyna trening czarnego kocura w Mrocznej Puszczy. Jest widziany, jak mówi mu, aby używał ciężaru przeciwnika przeciwko niemu własnemu i używał własnej szybkości, aby wygrać. Wkrótce potem Ciemna Pręga zostaje uciszony przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę, który mówi, że Jastrzębi Mróz zna swoje mocne strony. Gdy Bryzowa Skóra informuje go, że może pokonać Zajęczy Skok i Liściastego Ogona na treningu, a spojrzenie w oczach ciemnobrązowego kocura pociemniało. Wspomina, że wojownicy są w stanie walczyć wytrwalej, kiedy bronią swojego życia, przez co kocur mówi, że wtedy byłby w stanie walczyć silniej niż kiedykolwiek by mógł. Tygrysia Gwiazda kontynuuje cicho, mówiąc, że Bryzowa Skóra został skrzywdzony przez Wronie Pióro i Liściastą Sadzawkę. Kiedy czarny kocur mówi, że tylko on to zrozumiał, Tygrysia Gwiazda przypomina mu, że pomoże Bryzowej Skórze zemścić się na wszystkich kotach, które go skrzywdziły. Bryzowa Skóra zgadza się i mówi, że chciałby zacząć od swojego ojca. Gdy koty z Mrocznej Puszczy rozmawiają o wadach Wroniego Pióra, Tygrysia Gwiazda rozkazuje Ciemnej Prędze odsunąć się, wspominając, że próbował zmiażdżyć Bryzową Skórę i osłabić go. Kiedy czarny kocur splunął, że jego ojciec nigdy nie odniósł sukcesu. Kocur wspomina, że te trzy kociaki nigdy nie powinny się urodzić, i że Bryzowa Skóra był karmiony kłamstwami i słabością innych, ale naprawi to wszystko. Następnie przywódca wysyła Jastrzębiego Mroza do nowej uczennicy, która nie ma imienia, mówiąc, że ma wielką moc i jest potrzebna, aby bitwa była wyrównana. Zapewnia odchodzącego Jastrzębia Mroza, że nie będzie miał kłopotów, gdy będzie gotowa. Lwi Płomień myśli o swoich mocach i pamięta, jak Tygrysia Gwiazda krwawił po ostatnim treningu. Kiedy Lamparcia Gwiazda umiera, a Mglista Gwiazda zajmuje jej miejsce, podczas zgromadzenia pojawiają się szepty na temat Tygrysiej Gwiazdy i jego relacji z Lamparcią Gwiazdą. Piaskowa Burza beszta Gołębią Łapę i Kwiecistą Łapę, kiedy zaczynają szeptać o nim, mówiąc im, że to skomplikowane. Sójcze Pióro i Lwi Płomień rozmawiają o tym, kogo odwiedza Tygrysia Gwiazda i decydują, że Bryzowa Skóra jest zdecydowanie jednym z nich. Podejrzewają także, że odwiedza również Tygrysie Serce. Kiedy Sójcze Pióro udaje się do Księżycowej Sadzawki z innymi medykami, podejrzewa także, że Tygrysia Gwiazda może trenować Płomiennego Ogona, ale odrzuca tą myśl od siebie, ponieważ Płomienny Ogon jest medykiem. Szkolenie żywych kotów klanów przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę zostało wyjawione Żółtemu Kłowi przez Sójcze Pióro. Odwiedzają Mroczną Puszczę, aby spróbować poznać plany przywódcy. Kocur sprzecza się z Sójczym Piórem i Nakrapianym Liściem, dopóki nie odchodzą. Sójcze Pióro i Lwi Płomień wspominają go, mówiąc Gołębiej Łapie o Mrocznej Puszczy i o planach przywódcy. Kiedy Bluszczowa Łapa trenuje z Jastrzębim Mrozem, odwiedza ich i opowiada jej o swojej przeszłości. Następnie pyta kocura, jak idzie trening Bluszczowej Łapy, a Jastrzębi Mróz każe Bluszczowej Łapie pokazać to co umie. Tygrysia Gwiazda podrzuca patyk i każe jej złapać go; kiedy robi to z łatwością, ogłasza ją "gotową". Następnie organizuje bitwę między Klanem Pioruna i Klanem Cienia, mówiąc kawałku terytorium Klanu Pioruna, który Ognista Gwiazda oddał Klanowi Cienia, zanim się urodziła. Przekonuje ją, że Klan Pioruna musi odzyskać ten teren jako dowód siły, w przeciwnym razie Klan Cienia zaatakuje. Kiedy Bluszczowej Łapie udaje się przekonać Ognistą Gwiazdę do rozważenia zaatakowania Klanu Cienia, chętnie informuje Tygrysią Gwiazdę o nowościach. Sójcze Pióro odwiedza Klan Cienia wraz z Ognistą Gwiazdą i Jeżynowym Pazurem, zastanawia się, czy atak jest tym, czego chciał Tygrysia Gwiazda, ale nic nie mówi na ten temat. Nocne szepty Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się w Mrocznej Puszczy, kiedy trenuje koty do bitwy z Klanem Gwiazdy. Gratuluje Bluszczowej Łapie jej zdolności bitewnych w wodzie. Podczas zgromadzenia w Mrocznej Puszczy, Tygrysia Gwiazda rozmawia z tamtejszymi kotami przygotowując ich do bitwy. Kiedy Złamana Gwiazda mówi Bluszczowej Łapie, by zabiła Płomiennego Ogona, z początku odmawia, potem się zgadza, ale Tygrysie Serce powstrzymuje ją. Tygrysia Gwiazda mówi wnukowi, że jest bardzo odważny i że krew Tygrysiej Gwiazdy krew płynie w żyłach wnuka. Złamana Gwiazda następnie pyta, czy zabić Płomiennego Ogona, a Tygrysia Gwiazda odpowiada, że nie stanowi zagrożenia; może on najwyżej mieszać zioła. Przywódca zgadza się, ale zastanawia się, co zrobić z Bluszczową Łapą, ponieważ jej lojalność nie jest pewna; Tygrysia Gwiazda twierdzi, iż wierzy, że Bluszczowa Łapa jest lojalna wobec Mrocznej Puszczy. Znak księżyca Chociaż go nie widać, Bluszczowa Sadzawka wspomina, że nawet Tygrysia Gwiazda wydaje się obawiać mściwego wojownika Mrocznej Puszczy, Klonowego Cienia. Zapomniany wojownik Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się na zgromadzeniu w Mrocznej Puszczy, a także obserwuje walkę Bluszczowej Sadzawki z Mrówczą Skórą. Jest zaskoczony tym, co się dzieje; Tygrysia Gwiazda widzi, co kotka robi. Mówi jej, że musi pokonać Mrówczą Skórę w bitwie. Udaje jej się i zabija wojownika ponownie, aby udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec Mrocznej Puszczy i zostać wojownikiem ów miejsca. Mrówcza Skóra umiera ponownie i znika całkowicie. Tygrysia Gwiazda mówi, że jest bardzo dumny z Bluszczowej Sadzawki. Ostatnia nadzieja Gdy Bluszczowa Sadzawka rozpamiętuje śmierć Mrówczej Skóry, mówi się, że została zmuszona do zabicia wojownika Klanu Wiatru, aby przekonać Tygrysią Gwiazdę, że jest lojalna wobec Mrocznej Puszczy. Tygrysia Gwiazda rozkazuje wszystkim trenującym w ów miejscu wrócić do swoich legowisk, ponieważ koty z Mrocznej Puszczy zamierzają zaplanować swój atak i powiedział im, że potrzebują do tego sił. Po tym, jak Jeżynowy Pazur zabija Jastrzębiego Mroza, Tygrysia Gwiazda gratuluje mu zabicia jego własnego, przyrodniego brata. Ognista Gwiazda pyta, dlaczego wojownicy Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazd wciąż walczą; Jastrzębi Mróz i Złamana Gwiazda są martwi i nie mają przywódcy. Tygrysia Gwiazda odpowiada, ujawniając, że jest mózgiem całej bitwy i dodaje, że on jest przywódcą, wysuwając swoje długie pazury, a blask księżyca oświetla pazury kocura. Ognista Gwiazda chłodno mówi kocurowi, że nie jest i nigdy nie był przywódcą, ponieważ zmusza koty, które podążają za nim, do stawiania czoła jego bitwom, zamiast stawiania ich potrzeb na pierwszym miejscu. Pyta go, czy wszystko było tego warte - cała śmierć, nienawiść i żądza walki. Tygrysia Gwiazda warczy, że każda chwila była tego warta, a następnie obaj zatapiają się w wir własnej walki. Szara Pręga próbuje pomóc przyjacielowi, ale Biała Burza powstrzymuje go i mówi mu, że ta bitwa toczy się teraz pomiędzy tą dwójką. W trakcie walki Piaskowa Burza próbuje również pomóc swojemu partnerowi, ale powstrzymuje go Szczawiowy Ogon. Po tym, jak Tygrysia Gwiazda nie podciął gardła Ognistej Gwiazdy, Ognista Gwiazda atakuje go i zatapia zęby w jego gardle. Kocura próbuje go odepchnąć, ale nie jest w stanie. Kilka minut później przywódca upada, umiera i znika na zawsze. Jednak już osłabiony po bitwie i ranach zadanych przez Tygrysią Gwiazdę, umiera również Ognista Gwiazda. Wizje cieni Misja ucznia Chociaż nie pojawia się w książce, Jeżynowa Gwiazda wspomina o nim, rozmawiając z Olchową Łapą o swoich "osiągnięciach" w życiu. Olchowa Łapa myśli o tym, jak Tygrysia Gwiazda próbował zamordować swojego przywódcę i przejąć cały las, kiedy żył. Rzeka ognia Dowiedziawszy się, że wnuk Tygrysiej Gwiazdy, Tygrysie Serce, jest teraz przywódcą Klanu Cienia, Tygrysią Gwiazdą, Jeżynowa Gwiazda wyraża wielkie zaniepokojenie swoim siostrzeńcem, który obecnie obejmuje stanowisko przywódcy, twierdząc, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z tego, iż Klan Cienia prowadzi kolejny Tygrysia Gwiazda. To wywołuje szok u Olchowego Serca, który przypomina sobie, że pierwszy Tygrysia Gwiazda był ojcem przywódcy Klanu Pioruna, co czyni pierwszego Tygrysią Gwiazdę dziadkiem nowego Tygrysiej Gwiazdy i nie dziwi się, że Jeżynowa Gwiazda ma pewne obawy. Szara Pręga zgadza się ze swoim przywódcą, mówiąc, że żaden kot nigdy nie będzie chciał mieć do czynienia z innym Tygrysią Gwiazdą i zastanawia się, jaki teraz Klan Cienia będzie. Gołębie Skrzydło zaprzecza, że drugi Tygrysia Gwiazda nie jest podobny do swojego dziadka, chociaż Jeżynowa Gwiazda i Szara Pręga nadal mają wątpliwości. Wściekła burza Wspomina o nim Jeżyk, która mówi, jak to Szara Pręga opowiadał jej, że zamordował on Ognistą Gwiazdę i że być może wszystkie koty o imieniu Tygrysia Gwiazda są mordercami. Bluszczowa Sadzawka wyjaśnia, że stary Tygrysia Gwiazda i Ognista Gwiazda zginęli w tej samej bitwie, a obecny Tygrysia Gwiazda nie przypomina starego. Jeżyk pyta, skąd ma to wiedzieć, skoro Bluszczowa Sadzawka go nigdy nie spotkała, a Szara Pręga wyjaśnia, poznał poprzedniego Tygrysią Gwiazdę, odkąd był kociakiem. Jeżyk jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy z przeszłych działań swojej matki jako szpiega w Mrocznej Puszczy i o tym, że osobiście miała okazję poznać byłego przywódcę. Złamany kodeks Zaginione gwiazdy Tygrysia Gwiazda jest wspominany przed Cienistą Łapę, kiedy przypomina sobie, jak Brunatna Skóra opuściła Klan Pioruna by dołączył do ojca. Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu Chociaż nie jest wspomniany z imienia, Ćmi Lot ma wizję w prologu, w którym Tygrysi Pazur walczy z Jęczmieniem, zakładając, że samotnik poprowadził ich w pułapkę, aby szczury mogły ich zaatakować. Ćmi Lot widzi, że Błękitna Gwiazda umiera, i zauważa, że Tygrysi Pazur jest tym niewzruszony. Kiedy przywódczyni powraca do życia, Tygrysi Pazur wydaje się nie ujawniać żadnych uczuć, nie okazując radości ani ulgi. Ćmi Lot otwiera oczy we śnie, aby zobaczyć ciemnego pręgowanego kocura i szarego kocura zbliżających się do Księżycowego Kamienia. Przeraża ją zimno w jego oczach, a gdy Tygrysi Pazur odwraca pysk w stronę Cieknącego Nosa, warcząc, zastanawia się, dlaczego byli tam razem. Ciemny pręgowany kocur dotyka nosem Księżycowy Kamień i zasypia. Ćmi Lot wkracza w sen Tygrysiego Pazura i widzi, że znajdują się na terytorium Klanu Cienia, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Tygrysi Pazur patrzy wyczekująco na koty Klanu Gwiazdy. Koty podchodzą do niego jeden po drugim, aby dać mu życie, a Ćmi Lot jest zaniepokojona pogardą w jego oczach i zastanawia się, czy szanuje jego przodków. Po ceremonii przywództwa jego oczy płoną dumą i głodem. Ćmi Lot widzi koty Klanu Gwiazdy ze strachem wpatrują się w nowego przywódcę i zaczynają się obawiać. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Nie pojawia się, ale zdecydowanie sugeruje się, że ma on pochodzenie Klanu Nieba, ponieważ jest potomkiem kociaków Chmurnej Gwiazdy i Ptasiego Lotu - Nakrapianej Skóry i Janowcowego Pazura, które zostały przekazane do Klanu Pioruna, gdy Klan Nieba został zmuszony do odejścia. Tygrysia Gwiazda ma silne podobieństwo do Janowcowego Pazura i jest siostrzeńcem Nakrapianego Liścia. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Tygrysek rodzi się jako jedyny syn Sosnowej Gwiazdy oraz Lamparciej Stopy, wraz ze swoimi siostrami Nocką i Mgiełką. Lamparcia Stopa z dumą mówi, że jej syn urodził się jako najsłabszy z miotu, jednak wkrótce stał się najsilniejszy. Tygrysek jest zły na matkę, kiedy głośno opowiada ona o jego słabościach. Później Błękitne Futro i Śnieżne Futro stwierdzają, że Tygrysek ma zły wpływ na syna Śnieżnego Futra, Białaska. Błękitne Futro podsłuchuje jak medyk, Gęsie Pióro przemawia do swoich przodków. Kocur przeprasza Klan Gwiazdy, za to, że pomógł Tygryskowi przeżyć. Stwierdza, że kociak powinien umrzeć wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem. Tygrysek kończy sześć księżyców i staje się uczniem. Otrzymuje nowe imię, Tygrysia Łapa, a jego mentorem zostaje Ostowy Pazur. Będąc na patrolu, w którego skład wchodzi również Błękitne Futro, trójka kotów natrafia na domowego kociaka, Małego. Błękitne Futro stwierdza, że jest to tylko nie stanowiący zagrożenia kociak, jednak Ostowy Pazur stanowczo mówi, że intruz jest intruzem. Kocur pyta swojego ucznia o zdanie, na co Tygrysia Łapa odpowiada, że kociak powinien dostać nauczkę. Na polecenie Ostowego Pazura, atakuje Małego, raniąc go brutalnie. Błękitne Futro w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję go przed zabiciem kociaka, mówiąc, że dostał już on nauczkę, a wojownicy nie muszą zabijać, aby wygrać bitwę. Tygrysia Łapa gniewnie odpowiada, że bronił jedynie swojego terytorium. Po czym ostatecznie spogląda na kociaka, dodając, że ten nigdy go nie zapomni. Po tym, jak otrzymuje swoje wojownicze imię, Tygrysi Pazur szybko staje się starszym wojownikiem. Kocur umieszcza swoje posłanie w środku legowiska wojowników, obok Ostowego Pazura. Jest to sprzeciw zasadzie kodeksu, nakazującej nowo mianowanym wojownikom spać przy wyjściu ze legowiska. Tygrysi Pazur jest chętny do walki z Klanem Rzeki, aby odzyskać Słoneczne Skały. Pod koniec książki, Błękitna Gwiazda twierdzi, że dała mu Kruczą Łapę, aby go trenował, ponieważ młody kot potrzebował zachęty i był bardzo nerwowy odkąd był kociakiem. Próba Wroniego Pióra Tygrysią Gwiazdę wspomina Pojedyncza Gwiazda, gdy przywódca Klanu Wiatru mówi o korzeniach Jeżynowej Gwiazdy. Próbując zawrzeć pokój i pomóc Klanowi Wiatru, Jeżynowa Gwiazda oferuje pomoc w pozbyciu się gronostajów, które zraniły już co najmniej dwa koty i zabiły kolejnego. Pojedyncza Gwiazda, nie chcąc pomocy innych, mówi, że Jeżynowa Gwiazda jest młodym przywódcą i dodaje, że współczuje Klanowi Pioruna ze względu na to, jaka krew płynie w żyłach kocura. Przywódca Klanu Wiatru mówi, że Tygrysia Gwiazda jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Ognistej Gwiazdy i mówi, że gdyby nie dzika natura ojca przywódcy, Jeżynowa Gwiazda nigdy nie zostałby przywódcą. Pojedyncza Gwiazda pyta kocura, czy to był plan Tygrysiej Gwiazdy przez cały czas, aby uczynić swojego syna przywódcą Klanu Pioruna. Jeżynowa Gwiazda jest zszokowany i wściekły na te oskarżenia, i próbuje powstrzymać się przed atakiem na kocura w odwecie. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Kiedy przywódca rozmawia z Jessy o tym, dlaczego Brunatna Skóra jest w Klanie Cienia, myśli, że nie może powiedzieć o Tygrysiej Gwieździe, ponieważ zajmie to trochę czasu. Jeżynowa Gwiazda później myśli o tym, że w ich żyłach płynie ta sama krew, gdyż są kociakami Złotego Kwiatu i Tygrysiej Gwiazdy. Nowele Wybór Sosnowej Gwiazdy Tygrysek rodzi się jako syn Lamaprciej Stopy i Sosnowej Gwiazdy. Sosnowa Gwiazda bardzo się o niego martwi, ponieważ śnił o tym, jak jego syn będzie później wyjątkowym zagrożeniem dla całego lasu. Podczas gdy Tygrysek chce pobawić się z ojcem, przywódca jest zaniepokojony i zastanawia się nad zamordowaniem kociaka. Serce Nakrapianego Liścia Listek ogłasza, że pewnego dnia zostanie przywódcą klanu i mówi swojej matce, że mianuje Biała Łapę jej zastępcą, ponieważ jest miły, mądry i zawsze mówi Tygrysiej Łapie, żeby przestał się popisywać. Jej matka, Prędka Bryza, spina się i uważa, że Tygrysia Łapa nie powinien uczyć się tylu ruchów, nie wtedy, gdy spędził tylko dwa księżyce jako uczeń. Myśli o rozmowie z Lamparcią Stopą, mamą ucznia. Listek odpowiada karmicielce, że nie ma nic przeciwko, a ona powiedziała, że Tygrysia Łapa jest synem przywódcy, musi stać się najlepszym wojownikiem. Zastanawia się, jak się czuje uczeń, wiedząc, że jego ojciec zostawił go, aby zamieszkać w Miejscu Dwunożnych i został pieszczochem. Słoneczna Gwiazda nigdy nie pozwala, by jakikolwiek kot żartował w pobliżu ucznia na temat jego ojca. Jednak koty poruszają ten temat, kiedy przywódcy nie ma w pobliżu i kotka widzi, jak uczeń przypatruje się im. Listek mówi swojej matce, by Tygrysia Łapa lepiej uważał, gdyż zostanie wkrótce najlepszym wojownikiem w Klanie Pioruna. Po tym, jak Biała Łapa zebrał pióra i zabrał je na posłania do legowisk starszych, Tygrysia Łapa podskakuje, mówiąc swojemu mentorowi, że ćwiczył uderzenie tylnymi łapami, którego go nauczył. Podskakuje, lądując na przednich łapach i kopiąc tylnymi łapami. Listek pyta Białą Łapę, dlaczego pręgowany kocur tak bardzo lubi się popisywać, a biały uczeń tylko wzrusza ramionami. Błękitne Futro jest zszokowana i mówi, że Ostowy Pazur nie powinien go tak zaawansowanego ruchu. Uczeń pyta, dlaczego nie, ponieważ jego mentor powiedział mu, że jest tak silny jak wojownik. Kolczasty kocur uciszył go delikatnie i powiedział, że przed nim jest jeszcze wiele do nauki, a następnie pyta, czy sprawdził futro starszyzny. Jego uczeń skarży się, że to najgorsza robota, i mówi, że Biała Łapa ma wielkie szczęście, gdyż on poszedł zbierać mech dla Słonecznej Gwiazdy. Ostowy Pazur jest wściekły, ponieważ oznacza to, że tego nie zrobił, i każe mu to zrobić, zanim zaczną więcej trenować. Tygrysia Łapa człapie do legowiska starszyzny, ciągnąc ogonem po ziemi. Błękitne Futro mówi Ostowemu Pazurowi, że jest zbyt łagodny dla swojego ucznia, ponieważ ciemnobrązowy kocur jest leniwy, aby cokolwiek robić, gdy nie walczy. Pyta, czy ma zamiar mówić mu jak uczyć Tygrysią Łapę, a ona odpowiada, że nie, po prostu mówi to, co zobaczyła. W walce nie ma nic złego, ale mówi, że Tygrysia Łapa powinien wiedzieć, że bycie dobrym wojownikiem to coś więcej niż walka i bitwy. Wysuwając pazury, mówi, że jego uczeń uczy się wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje. Kiedy Nakrapiana Łapa, Ruda Łapa i Wierzbowa Łapa zostają uczniami, Tygrysia Łapa obserwuje ich gniewnie i nie skanduje ich nowych imion, w przeciwieństwie do Białej Łapy, Oszronionej Łapy i Moręgowatej Łapy. Ruda Łapa mówi, że boi się, że wyprzedzą go w nauce, a Wierzbowa Łapa twierdzi, że powinien być szczęśliwy, że jest więcej uczniów. Teraz nie tylko on i Biała Łapa będą wypełniać wszystkie obowiązki uczniów. Kiedy mają zamiar wyjść zwiedzać las ze swoimi mentorami, Ostowy Pazur sugeruje, że pójdzie z nimi wraz z Tygrysią Łapą, który wydaje się zirytowany, ale nie kłóci się. Gdy wędrują przez swoje terytorium, Tygrysia Łapa ciągle gada, wskazując miejsce wycinek drzew. Kontynuując patrolowanie, Drozdowa Skóra mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli zakończą patrol tutaj, gdyż nie chce spowalniać Tygrysiej Łapy a wie, że uczeń ma zaraz trening bojowy. Jego mentor mówi, że nie ma na to szans, mówiąc, że Tygrysia Łapa jest najostrzejszym uczniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Nakrapiana Łapa odpowiada w myślach, że ona też może być chętna i będzie pracować ciężej niż jakikolwiek kot, aby stać się wojownikiem. Dług Rudego Ogona Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Życzenie Liściastej Sadzawki Omen Mglistej Gwiazdy Cisza Gołębiego Skrzydła Pożegnanie Kruczej Łapy Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza Ucieczka w las Szukając schronienia Powrót do Klanów Manga Bicz: Początek Legendy Krótkie historie i sztuki Troska starszyzny Przewodnik po terenie Sekrety Klanów Koty Klanów Kodeks Klanów Bitwy Klanów Ostateczny przewodnik Ceremonie Ceremonia ucznia Ceremonia wojownika Ceremonia zastępcy Ceremonia przywódcy Życia przywódcy # Pierwsze życie otrzymał od Małego Ptaka, dało mu to współczucie. # Drugie życie otrzymał od Borsuczego Kła, dało mu ono umiejętność dobrego trenowania młodych kotów. # Trzecie życie otrzymał od Sosnowej Gwiazdy, dało mu to świadomość, co się dzieje poza granicami klanu. # Czwarte życie otrzymał od Białego Ogona, dało mu to zrozumienie, że rozmiar to nie wszystko. # Piąte życie otrzymał od Turzycowej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono dumę za swój klan. # Szóste życie otrzymał od Kwiecistej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono umieszczenie całej wiary w Klan Gwiazdy. # Siódme życie otrzymał od Rudej Blizny, dało mu ono zaufanie własnym instynktom. # Ósme życie otrzymał od Mchowego Serca, dało mu ono miłosierdzie. # Dziewiąte życie otrzymał od Postrzępionej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono dalekowzroczność. Wszystkie życia stracił, kiedy Bicz rozerwał jego narządy wewnętrzne. Pomimo dziewięciu żywotów, jego organizm nie był w wstanie sobie poradzić z szkodami na taką skalę. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Otrzymał imię Tygrysi Pazur z powodu swoich długich, przednich pazurówWyjawione na Czwartym Czacie Erin Hunter. * Ma krew Klanu Nieba przez Janowcowego PazuraWyjawione w "Szczerej odpowiedzi Nakrapianego Liścia". * Jego synowie, Jeżynowa GwiazdaWyjawione w "Ciszy przed burzą", strony 32-33 i Jastrzębi MrózWyjawione we "Świcie", strona 192, są opisywani jako identyczni do jego ojca. Również jest wspomniane, iż Janowcowy Pazur wygląda podobnie do Tygrysiej GwiazdyWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 514. * Jego wnuk, Tygrysia Gwiazda odziedziczył po nim imięWyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 85. * Początkowo miał się nazywać "Młotowy Pazur" (ang. Hammerclaw), jednak zostało to zmienione, ponieważ koty nie wiedzą co to młotWyjawione podczas wywiadu z Vicky. * Na Czacie Erin Hunter zostało powiedziane, że i Sasza i Złoty Kwiat naprawdę kochały Tygrysią GwiazdęWyjawione na Trzecim Czacie Erin Hunter, jednak jak to Vicky określiła, to była bardziej jak relacja "pomiędzy Stokrotką a Pajęczą Nogą"Wyjawione na Facebooku Vicky. * Vicky powiedziała, że napisane śmierci Tygrysiej Gwiazdy było dla niej naprawdę zabawnym przeżyciemWyjawione na Drugim Czacie Erin Hunter. * Klan Gwiazdy zaakceptował Tygrysią Gwiazdę jako nowego przywódcę Klanu Cienia, ponieważ ambitnemu kocurowi udało się zakończyć złe czasy klanu i sprawił, że na nowo stał się wielki i silny. * Vicky stwierdziła, że jego mroczne ambicje i działania są spowodowane jego naturalną odwagą połączoną z treningiem Ostowego PazuraWyjawione na Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2010. * Kiedy Bicz zanurzył pazury w Tygrysiej Gwieździe, jego pazury uderzyły w dziewięć głównych narządów, a uszkodzenie nawet tylko jednego z nich wystarczyłoby, żeby go zabić. W wyniku tego ciosu Tygrysia Gwiazda wykrwawił się na śmierć, umierając z przebitymi płucami, uszkodzoną wątrobą, rozerwanym sercemWyjawione na Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011. * Słabość fizyczna to największy lęk Tygrysiej GwiazdyWyjawione na Facebooku Vicky. Galeria Bazy postaci Tiger Mroczna Puszcza.png|W Mrocznej Puszczy Tiger Przywódca.png|Jako przywódca Oficjalne rysunki Boze co.png|Wygląd na nowszej angielskiej okładce "Ogniu i lodzie" tigerstar ultimate guide.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym przewodniku" Tygrys.png|Wygląd z oficjalnej strony Wojowników He_attac.png|Wygląd w mandze "Bicz: Początek Legendy" Co.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Szukając schronienia" Miłość_rośnie_wokół_nas.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Powrót do Klanów" Tigger.png|Wygląd w mandze "Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza" mangi.png|Wygląd na polskiej okładce "Ucieczki w las" Tigerstar.FG-3.png|Wygląd w "Kodeksie Klanów" Tigerstar.FG-4.png|Wygląd w "Bitwach Klanów" Tigerstar.FG-2-FC.png|Wygląd na okładce "Kotów Klanów" Tigerstar.FG-4-2.png|Wygląd w "Bitwach Klanów" Przypisy }} cs:Dráp de:Tigerstern en:Tigerstar (TPB) es:Estrella de Tigre fi:Tiikeritähti fr:Étoile du Tigre nl:Tijgerster ru:Звездоцап Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Koty z nowoczesnego Klanu Tygrysa Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy złamali kodeks Kategoria:Koty chodzące po Mroczej Puszczy Kategoria:Martwi